Love Lost
by Mrs L.J.Gibbs
Summary: This is me first attempt at writing fan fiction. I would really appreciate some feed back. Warning there is a character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Narrator & Main Character:** Supervisory Special Agent Alesha Nicole Morgan-Brooks

She is a caramel skinned, mixed (Black and Italian) female, who is five foot seven inches with long, thick, black hair and misty grey eyes. She is the girlfriend of S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner. She is also the ex-girlfriend of S.S.A Derek Morgan. Alesha and Aaron have been together for ten months now and are very happy. They do not live together nor do they live in the same state, but what they do share is a profession and their relationship works.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

So all the B.A.U. team was sitting in the round room waiting on their fearless leader, Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner, for their morning briefing.

"Hey Morgan."

"What's up Babygirl?"

"You are a known ladies man so there has to be one woman you wish you had stuck it out with, right?"

"Hmm….yeah I would say there was one …. Most certainly there was one ….why do you ask?"

"She have a name?"

"Alesha Morgan… Babygirl where is this going and why the interest is this matter?"

"Garcia, you sizing up your competition?" joked Emily.

"What! No, I was just asking."

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

Just then Hotch walked in with a smile on his face while on the phone.

"Alesha don't you think it's a bit early to start talking about Christmas, it's the middle of March."

"No it's not too early, I need to know if I need to go shopping."

"You have several months before December."

"Aaron, I love you, but you're such a man sometimes."

"Baby, what does that even mean?"

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about. Hey, if it fax to you a case file could you and your team look at it?"

"Sure, we can do it now if you e-mail me, we don't have any cases."

"Thanks Babe, I just sent it to you."

With a smile on his face Aaron replies, "Ok, I am already in the briefing room, so I'm gonna put you on speaker."

"Ok."

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

"Okay guys. This is a case in New York, New York. Right now it it's headed by Agent Brookes."

"I've never heard of an Agent Brookes before," said JJ.

"If there is already a team working this case then… why are we looking at it?" commented Morgan.

Before his team could ask any more questions he interrupted.

"A lot of people have never heard of Agent Brookes, but that is because most people know her as Agent Morgan."

At that moment I decided to giggle.

"And what exactly is so funny?" said Aaron chuckling at the startled looks on his team's faces.

"You don't know?"

"No, no I don't."

"Baby, you do realize that was the absolutely first time you have ever referred to me as Agent Morgan and then the way you said it."

"Wait is that Alesha Morgan from Chicago?" piped in Agent Derek Morgan.

"Why yes I am Alesha Morgan from Chicago, and you Derek Morgan are still not off the hook for that thing."

"What thing and how did you know it was me?"

"No one can forget someone like you."

"Babe, how do you know Derek?"

"I will answer all of those questions at a later date and time."

"We'll brief and be there as soon as possible."

"Ok, thanks darling, love you, see you soon."

"Love you too Lesh."

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

Meanwhile, in New York, Agent Brookes and her team continue to work the case after she informed them that she had called in some help from a friend. During the few hours it took for their team to get there, two more bodies were found.

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS AND I WOULD LOVE ALL OF YOUR INPUT. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN ITS REALLY JUST A MATTER OF ME FINDING ENOUGH TIME TO SIT AND TYPE ALL OF IT UP. THIS MAY BE MY FIRST STORY BUT IT'S PRETTY LENGTHY. GOOD-BYE FOR NOW

~CHERRY~


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in New York, Agent Brookes and her team continue to work the case after she informed them that she had called in some help from a friend. During the few hours it took for their team to get there, two more bodies were found.

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

"Oh good, you're here"

Aaron made his way over to me and kissed me like it was the last time he would ever see me, like it would be his last breath, like at any moment he; or I; could die at any second.

"Damn I miss you too Aaron, but I don't plan on dying any time soon, do you?"

He let out a small chuckle as he caught his breath.

"No, I don't PLAN on dying any time soon, but with our jobs…,"he let his sentence trail off.

"I know, I know." I leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, then side-stepped him to speak to his team.

"Hi."

"So this the lovely lady Aaron is always going on about," said Agent Rossi.

In that moment I had the audacity to blush.

"You must be Dave, the ever charming Italian. Aaron speaks of you often. Not that he doesn't speak of all of you. Do you guys mind if I try and put a description with a face?"

"Go for it!" piped in Garcia.

"Ok, so you must be Penelope and the raven haired beauty has to be Emily. Um…Mr. Handsome here has to be Doctor Reid, and last but not least JJ the fabulous Media Liaison."

"You forgot me, "pouted the mocha skinned agent.

"No one could forget you Derek."

"Now that introductions are done, I can brief you on the two new victims. If you will follow me."

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

After four days of trying to catch the sick bastard we made an arrest. Aaron, his team and I were now sitting around the table indulging in Chinese, when curiosity got the best of Garcia.  
>"How do you know the boys?"<p>

"Who Aaron and Derek?"

"Yep"

"Well…I meet Derek our senior year in high school right before graduation, and Aaron, I meet at a Leadership Conference."

"Hey Derek, is this the Alesha you were talking about the other morning?" asked Garcia between mouthfuls."

"Um…Yea. She is…" he trailed off." _(If he had been paler we would have seen his blush.)_

"I told you it would happen." Derek turned and looked at me in shock.

"How on earth do you remember telling me that?"

"It's kind of hard to forget things when you have an eidetic memory."

The team smirked at my answer. As they smirked Dr. Reid piped in.

"Really? You really have an eidetic memory?"

"Yes, she does and sometimes it is quite annoying," said Aaron, but upon the raise of my brow he quickly added, "in an adorably, sexy, smart ass way that I totally love."

"Yeah, I know you love it." I said with a cocky smile.

That was when Garcia cut back in, "So you and boss man banter like that all the time?"

"Yep. Keeps me grounded, you know?"

"Yeah, I know I'm the same way with him," she said while motioning to Derek.

"You've been quiet all night, why?"

He slowly broke out of his thoughts when he realized I was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"You've been quiet all night, why?"

"Uh…," he contemplated telling us the truth, but decided on a lie, "…I'm just tired."

I could see the pleading look he gave me, a look that said, _"Don't call me on my Bull Shit."_ I decided to cut him some slack, but not completely.


	4. Chapter 4

I could see the pleading look he gave me, a look that said, _"__Don't call me on my Bull Shit."_ I decided to cut him some slack, but not completely.

"Ah…not sleeping well?"

Emily cracked a joke, "I wouldn't sleep well either if I had as many women in and out of my bed as you do Derek."

We all smirked.

"So you're a ladies man now?"

"Uh…I guess you could say that."

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

Later that night their team went back to the hotel, while Aaron and I drove back to my place.

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

After one of the most mind blowing times of my life, and we had both caught or breath Aaron spoke up.

"Baby what was the deal with you and Derek?"

"Hummm?" I replied already half sleep.

"What were you and Derek?"

"He was my boyfriend."

"Oh."

I pushed up from my position on his chest, "What do you mean by 'Oh'?"

"I just…what I mean is 'Oh' as in 'Oh that's cool'," he said using air quotes.

"Aaron you're lying to me."

"I am not," he replied sounding like a prepubescent child.

"Aaron, I know when you're lying, does it bother you that Derek and I were together?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Babe, I swear it was just a question. Well…um…yes, well no."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yes, because you didn't tell me before. No, because it was a long time ago."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't know that your Derek was the same Derek."

"Ah." I could see a light of understanding in his eyes.

**~ ~ ~ CM ~ ~ ~**

The next morning at breakfast Aaron and I talked about me moving in with him and transferring to him team in a few months. We decided that since we are both off for two months in June, we would do it then and hopefully him team could help out.

_3 years later_

Aaron and I have moved in together and are married. Two and a half years now and happily might I add? Not too long ago Aaron and I decided we were ready for a family of our own.

Today instead of both of us going into work, because I have a gynecologist appointment, I didn't get to work until eleven o' clock and that's when all hell broke loose.

An armed serial killer group walks in and the first thing I noticed was that they are carrying some serious fire power. How the hell they got in here I have no clue. I also noticed that I left both of my side arms in the car, and the fact that I am positioned directly in between them and the FBI. I then noticed that I am being used as a human shield and that I am now a hostage. In this moment all I can think of is the new I not too long ago received when I was at my doctor's office. I quickly learned who was calling the shots on both sides. For the FBI it was a man named Simon Jacobs. A man who believes that being an agent is a man's job, that women belong barefoot, pregnant, and in the kitchen. That women had over stepped their bounds, that England and China had it right in the olden days. That women were property and should be controlled. From the look on Aaron's face, no one was going to like the way this ended.


	5. Chapter 5

For the serial killers it was a woman by the name of Katalyna Edwards. I remember seeing her name in both her father's and brother's records. As a child Katalyna's father and brother inflicted years of abuse. When her father was arrested she was too terrified to talk to anyone, she clung to her only life-line, her brother. A few years later her 20 year old brother was also arrested for the same charges as her father which was, the murder and rape of several women. The only difference was that her brother had additional charges of rape, abuse,and neglect of a minor. Katalyna and I talked after that arrest, I soon realized that that 12 year old girl had a very dark soul. Katalyna and I made eye contact and I can tell that dark soul of hers still resides within.

The first words that truly registered to me were the words spoken by Katalyna, "Come on Simon, you said this would be quick an easy."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" came Simon's reply. "What exactly did you plan to accomplish by coming into a federal building?"

Katalyna realized what Simon had done, he had used her like a pawn.

Considering that I am still stuck in the middle and this whole negotiation thing seems to be going down hill fairly quickly, I decided to voice my opinion.

"Um...hi remember me...kinda stuck in the middle. May I suggest a solution to all of this?" Granted I am an agent and I have been caught in the middle several times, I have never been caught in something so detrimental to my health. "I take this silence as a yes, no?"

"Yes," was the febal reply I got from Katalyna. She has this broken look in her eyes.

"Whatever," came the grunt that was Simon. His tone of voice breathed his hatred for women.

"OK. So Katalyna I take it you're speaking for them."

"Yeah"

"Why, why here? What possibly could this solve?"

"Why?! I'll tell you why. Because of YOU I am alone in this world." There was an audible gasp from both groups. "Because you had the nerve to come barging in and take my father away from me, but was that enough for you? No, you come back and take my brother. All I wanted was to feel loved but you took that away from me. And look at you now all happy and married. What could this solve you ask? I'm gonna make you feel my pain."

With that there was an explosion of white hot pain. She had shot me in my right knee. I knew it could only get worse from here. Simon gave the order to fire. My body was engulfed in pain and then in darkness, with a brief moment of coldness between the two.

When everything was said and done Simon walked over to an emotional Aaron and made the comment, "Better one then sixty, right Hotchner?"

Unfortunately for him Derek was close enough to Aaron to hear Simon's snarky remark and before anyone could prevent it, Derek's fist became well acquainted with Simon's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

After his wife's death Aaron took time off from work. Mysteriously, as did Simon, the only thing is SSA Simon Jacobs never returned. Some say he died I a plane crash, some say he couldn't live with the guilt of knowing he was the reason an innocent soul was laid to rest. Other say Aaron Hotchner got revenge for his wife.

What happened to Katalyna? Well there's the story that she died in a blaze of glory. Some say she hung herself in an abandoned warehouse that was scheduled to be used for fireman training the next day. And to be frank others say Aaron avenged his wife for her untimely death.

**A/N**

I hope you have enjoyed read my story. This is my first story and the feed back would appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: there is a little sequel to this story. It's titled **reflections of a broken man **you should check it out.


End file.
